Global navigation satellite systems such as the global positioning system (GPS) are employed by businesses and consumers. Consumers have several device choices for receiving GPS signals. The recent trend has been to place GPS software on mobile communication devices to offer consumers maps and location interest points. Whereas, conventional GPS reception requires unobstructed, clear vision to overhead orbiting satellites, the recent trend of placing GPS receivers on mobile communication devices such as smartphones, tablet computing devices, gaming devices, and laptop computers demands a reconsideration of the most effective way for transmitted signals to reach the orbiting satellites. Conventional methods of looking for direct overhead satellites and correlating several higher elevation satellites that provide high signal-to-noise ratios are much less effective for mobile communication devices within an indoor facility.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for tracking a global navigation system within the constraints of an indoor facility.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.